


To Fight For

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hilda and co. Waiting.





	To Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days - May 14/the darkness hums

Hilda closed her eye. Breathed deep. Waited. She was comfortable in her cockpit, and she knew the drop pod would release soon. The darkness would end; the fighting would begin. 

Her team would have no problem following Lacus's orders. They were ready. She could feel the soft vibrations of her DOM Trooper and smiled. 

"You two ready?" she asked over her commset. 

"Hey, you think we'll get a private concert?" 

"Ha! Commander Waltfeld says she sings and dances for him!" 

"Are you two ready for battle?" Hilda restated. She wanted to sigh. 

Though a private concert did sound like fun.


End file.
